


Cereal Killer

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Series: IwaDenki: Cereal Killers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, IM CRAZY FOR THIS SHIP, M/M, Sleepovers, hahaha, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: Person A using the rest of the milk for their tea and then starting to make cereal, only to realize they’ve used the rest of the milk after pouring a bowl of cereal. Person B then has to deal with Person A screaming about how they somehow fucked up making cereal[THIS IS KINDA BADLY WRITTEN  BECAUSE I DID THIS LITERALLY FIRST THING IN THE MORNING AS SOON AS CONSCIOUSNESS CAME TO ME. BE WARNED.]





	Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

> There is longer version of this which I will post tomorrow! For now, I will just write the first ever fic of my newest ship. JFC they're making me crazy adorkable dorks.

"Green tea?" Denki pushed himself up to sit on the island countertop where his bestfriend Iwabe-kun is currently perched on, a mug of steaming fresh green tea on his hands. 

"Yeah." Iwabe nodded before taking his first sip. "I've had too much sweet stuff last night. I just need to balance it all in my stomach" He grinned at the smaller boy. His grin shifted into a wince as soon as he swallowed the liquid. "Ugh-teas taste like crap. Remind me why old people like them again?"

Denki giggled at this. Strange to see the infamous Iwabe Yuino turning his nose away from something. "Not only old people, Iwabe-kun. I like them as well. Maybe you should put a bit of sugar and milk but I doubt it if there's any milk left." the bespectacled boy laughed, Iwabe grinned at him sheepishly.

"It's not my fault you keep nice, foreign milks. There's a little left atleast for a bowl of cereal!" Iwabe jumped down from the countertop to scramble for what's left from the stash of milk he just chugged a while ago. "And there we go..into the tea you go, yummy shi*!"

Denki dramatically cringed at this. "LANGUAGE, IWABE-KUUUUN!" 

"UGH! Still the same crap!" The older boy spit his tea out. He glared at Denki as if it was the younger's fault.

"More milk then!"

"Gross!"

"Just keep on adding."

"Bah! Forget it! I'm making my cereal!" Iwabe pushed his milky tea cup indignantly. "I expect you will have hundred boxes of cereals, as you're a rich kid and all!"

Denki rolled his eyes at this. "There's some boxes at the largest pantry cabinet.

"Oh cool! Chocolate Chex! Haven't had this in years!" Iwabe brushed his palms together in excitement. "Hey can I pour the milk in the box instead? I can eat the whole thi--"

"Sorry, Iwabe-kun! Leave some for me!" Denki threw the half empty carton of milk to his bestfriend who caught it with ease.

 

"Huh?" came a small surprised voice inside the pantry. 

"What's wrong Iwabe-kun?" Denki called out.

"T-there's no more m-milk..? HOLY SHIT DENKI KAMINARIMON THERE'S NO MORE MILK LEFT!" Iwabe yelled. It was enough to wake the whole mansion.

Denki flinched with a groan. "Calm down, Iwabe-ku--"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM THE S*** DOWN WHY THE HECK THERE'S NO MORE MILK! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?! HOW AM I GOING TO EAT THIS CEREAL HUH?"

"Iwabe-kun please! We can buy out--!" Denki yelled back worriedly.

"BUY?! I DON'T WANT TO WALK OUT THERE AT FIVE IN THE MORNING! I WANT MY MILK! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL? DENKI! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SPACE YOUR HOUSE TAKES AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE A SECRET BASEMENT FOR MILK OR SOMETHING. I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA--!"

 

Denki sighed as he heard several of the servant's hurried footsteps coming towards them.

".....I'M GOING TO BE LIKE THE HOKAGE SOMEDAY. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING, DENKI? SOMEDAY I WILL BE STRONG LIKE THE HOKAGE AND FOR THAT I NEED MILK--!"

This is going to be an interesting day.


End file.
